All My Kids
by WildRiverPotterhead
Summary: This story is about the next generation of Potter/Weasley children starting during Albus' first year (so basically after the epilogue). It will focus mostly on Harry's kids and I hope to eventually branch out into separate stories for each of them when they're older. I've rated it T to be safe. I might have to change it later on (for a few implied adult situations only).
1. Chapter 1

As the oldest of the Potter children, James felt a great sense of responsibility towards protecting his younger siblings from harm and social discrimination. Lily wasn't yet old enough but Albus was starting his first year and was still waiting to be sorted. James recalled his first year, anxiously waiting in line as his year-mates were sorted into the various houses. He hadn't really been nervous about his placement, it was a near certainty he'd end up in Gryffindor but he just couldn't wait to hear the Hat proclaim it. All his Weasley cousins had gotten into Gryffindor-the ones who were of age at least-and there didn't seem to be any reason for James to think he'd be placed anywhere else.

"Potter, James," the Deputy Headmistress and his aunt, Hermione, called.

The Hat was barely on his head when it chuckled, "I was wondering when I'd get a Potter. Like your father, you are." James had grinned at that. "And you're a Weasley too. There's only one place for you, m'boy, and that is...GRYFFINDOR!"

James smiled at the memory and watched as Albus walked up to the Hat and sat on the stool. "Another Potter-Weasley child," the Hat exclaimed. "Only one place for you lot...GRYFFINDOR!"

Albus smiled in relief and ran to join his Gryffindor year-mates, leaning back to smile at James. The Weasleys had broken the unofficial record of most family members in one house years ago and there didn't seem to be any stopping as the next Weasley hopped down and ran to the table to join Albus. There was at least one redheaded Weasley in every year, some had two. Of course Christmas at the Burrow was a rather packed event with so many Weasleys in one house. Not all of them had red hair but they all had some amount of red tint to their locks, except for James and Albus who had their father's black hair, and Teddy who wasn't really a Weasley. Lily, many people remarked, looked like her father's mother. It only seemed fitting since she shared her name. James, it was said, looked like his grandfather, also fitting he supposed. Albus...well Albus looked like Albus, a combination of both mother and father with a rather odd tendency to say some of the strangest nonsense and a love of muggle candies that James just didn't understand.

Their father insisted Albus inherited that from his namesake, a man of no relation whatsoever. James watched as Albus pulled a lemon drop from his pocket and popped it into his mouth, a smile playing on his features.

Hermione returned to her seat next to the headmistress who stood and swept her arms wide to calm the students.

"To our first years, welcome. To our returning students, welcome back. I'm sure you're all hungry from your journey here but before I allow you to partake of our delicious feast I must first announce our newest professor, a former student of this very school, Auror Harry Potter."

Until then, James hadn't bothered to notice the head table but now he stared in shock as his father stood and bowed.

"Thank you, Headmistress. I will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor," he stated. "Most of you have probably heard a number of stories about me, if you haven't then you likely will soon. To my sons, nieces and nephews, I apologize for not warning you but it came on rather short notice and I never really found the time, also, I'll be watching you...all of you," he stated with a pointed look at James. Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"How's he gonna manage missions and teaching?" Fred whispered from across the table.

"He'll probably get an assistant professor to cover for him when he's gone," Roxanne replied. Both Weasley cousins had the trademark red hair, though it was wound in tight spirals like their mother's hair and the typical Weasley skin was absent in the face of their darker complexion though they still sported a fair amount of freckles. They both had inherited their father's penchant for mischief and pranks and hinted more than once that they planned to take over running their father's shop once they came of age. James often tagged along, causing his own mischief and mayhem and wished he was only a year older so he wouldn't be subject to the curfew of his current year-mates. One thing he was looking forward to were the Hogsmeade visits, since his uncle had set up a shop there things were getting on better as far as pranks went. James thought longingly of his father's invisibility cloak, an item that would be invaluable for pranking if he could get his hands on it but his father almost always kept it on his person save for when he was sleeping and kept it beneath his pillow.

Every Christmas James asked for the cloak, and every Christmas his father told him he wasn't old enough, which James thought was rather hypocritical of him since he got the cloak in his first year. James had heard stories of another item, a map of Hogwarts that showed everybody in it. Of course there was no way to find out if it was real but the idea made James curious, because if it was real then James was almost certain his father had it too.

"How're we going to break in the first years?" Teddy asked as he slipped into the empty spot next to James. "Since it is my last year I propose something truly spectacular."

"It's always spectacular, Ted," Roxanne remarked dryly.

"Yes, but this year needs to be _amazing_," he said as his hair turned a vibrant blue to emphasize his point.

"Why do you even care anymore? You're almost always busy with Tory, snogging. I mean, can't you two keep that to the broom closets?"

Teddy grinned, "Not my fault she finds me irresistible."

Roxanne snorted.

"And I care because it's my last year and I need to make a lasting impression on these young first years. I mean, I trust you to do a bang up job of carrying on my legacy but I'd like to go out with a bang, literally if possible."

Fred smiled, "I think my dad might be able to help you there. He basically skipped out on his seventh year, flew through the entry hall setting off fireworks and crackers and dropping tons of their candies. I'm sure some of the professors still remember that day."

"Then I'll talk to him on the Halloween Hogsmeade visit," he turned to James. "Speaking of which, what shop are you looking forward to the most, little bro?"

James grinned. Teddy wasn't his real brother but after his grandmother died James's parents basically adopted him and treated him like their own son. "I dunno. Probably Honeydukes."

"I remember my first time in there. Absolutely no idea where to start so I just bought one of everything."

Suddenly the food appeared in front of them and James smiled as he heard the gasps of astonished first years.

About halfway through the meal James heard a throat being cleared and turned around to see his father standing with his hands in his trouser pockets. He swallowed, "Hey, Dad."

"It's Professor Potter, James," the man replied. He tried to sound authoritative but failed and grinned down at his son. "I need to talk to Teddy. It should only take a minute."

"Sure thing, Uncle Harry," Teddy replied as he stood and followed his godfather into the entry hall.

"You think he's already in trouble?" Fred asked.

James shook his head, "Nah. Dad would have been crossing his arms and frowning. I reckon Ted's gonna be his assistant."

"Professor Lupin," Roxanne remarked. "It has a nice ring to it."

"I'm sure Tory would say the same thing," Fred replied with a mischievous smirk.

Roxanne hit him in the chest with the back of her hand.

"How do you mean?" James asked which caused both cousins to burst into a round of laughter.

"I do love your innocence sometimes, cous," Fred stated after a while. "Oh to be thirteen again."

"Minus the curfew," Roxanne added to which Fred nodded enthusiastically.

Teddy came back into the Great Hall, a grin on his face while Harry followed closely behind with his hands in his trouser pockets. He really did look like the pictures of his father, James thought as he remembered a picture of he'd seen of his grandfather standing with his friends, hands in his pockets and a cocky grin on his face.

Teddy slipped back into his spot, "I'm the new DADA assistant, it counts as hours towards my training."

"We have an in," Fred announced. "As Uncle Harry's assistant you will have special access to his office and can therefore search for the map, if it exists."

"I doubt something like that exists, guys. I mean, it would take so much work to charm it just right. D'you really think my dad and his friends had that kind of knowledge and time on their hands?"

Fred shrugged, "Who knows? Maybe they did."

Teddy sighed, "He trusted me to this position, I'm not going to betray that trust for a map that _might_ exist."

"Well what if we found out if it really did exist?" James queried

"Then I might be of some help," Teddy replied with a grin as he bit into an apple.

James grinned wickedly and pulled out what the group had deemed their Prank Planning Board from the inside pocket in his robes. He laid the board out and picked four random objects off the table, "Now, to plan our First-Year Prank."

They all grinned. The First-Year Prank had become a tradition for them, a way to break in the new Gryffindors, and this year was special since it was Rose and Albus' first year and Teddy's last. This one would be spectacular, just like the rest of the year.


	2. Chapter 2

As the group hunched over the board and whispered conspiratorially, Albus Severus Potter, the middle Potter child, finished off his meal and pulled out a sucker. It wasn't a normal wizarding sucker, this was a muggle sucker, cleverly called Tootsie Pop. Albus had discovered them when his Aunt Hermione had taken them all Trick-or-Treating in a muggle neighborhood. Since then he has endeavored to at least try every muggle candy, most of which he finds pleasant at least, except for their chocolate bars, those just don't cut it. He swung his feet happily, brushing the tips of his shoes on the stone floor, and hummed a song by the muggle singer Michael Jackson. Shortly thereafter the Headmistress stood and motioned for the room to quiet down.

"I'm sure you're all excited for classes to start tomorrow," she said. "And you are no doubt tired after your long journey and this delicious feast, therefore, I bid you all a good night, may your dreams be sweet and your slumber deep." And with a wave of her hand, the food disappeared.

"First years, follow me," Frank Longbottom stated clearly and waited until the students had filed in behind him before walking out of the Great Hall towards Gryffindor Tower. Frank was considered another adopted cousin by the Weasleys, even though both his parents were still very much alive, they were good friends of the family and were considered, for the most part, a part of it. They received Grandmum Molly's knitted jumpers every Christmas, whether they celebrated at the Burrow or not, and were often invited on family vacations.

They arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait and stopped. "This is the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. Passwords change weekly so make sure you know it at the start of every week, you cannot gain entrance without it," Frank stated firmly, then he turned around to face the portrait. "Mandrake Drought." he stated.

"Welcome, first years," the fat lady said as she swung open to let them in. There were murmurs among the more startled students as they realized that the occupants of the portraits moved among each other. Albus wasn't at all surprised by the moving portraits, they had a few in their own home and enjoyed the occasional conversation-more like debate-while their parents were busy. The students filed into the large room decorated in the Gryffindor colors, a warm fire crackled in the fireplace, casting shadows around the room. Rose gasped as she looked around the room, her eyes finally settling on the small bookcase and lighting with scholarly glee. Albus just shook his head and sauntered over to the sofa where he promptly flopped down and gazed at the ceiling with his arms behind his head. It was a cocky move, one only a Potter could get away with though a few people frowned but said nothing.

The portrait swung open again and Hermione walked in, her deep red and gold robes billowing slightly behind her. She smiled at the first years, "Welcome to your home away from home. This will be a place to converge with friends, celebrate victories, study-though that may be difficult in the later hours of the day-and nap, if no one else is using the sofa." She scanned the room and noticed Albus reclining on the couch in front of the fire, lazily pulling his sucker from his mouth and putting it back in. "Albus Potter, you would do well to show your elders some respect."

The room snickered as Albus sat up, looked at Hermione, shrugged, and stood with his arms crossed. "Sorry, Aunt 'Mione. Old habits and all." he stated with another shrug.

"Just like your father, you are," she remarked. "And not in the good way."

Albus merely shrugged again, "Depends on your perspective. Personally, I think I got the better of it compared to James. Arrogant git thinks he can pull a prank on us. Ten galleons says there's at least one firework hidden somewhere as well as a dung bomb. So, if you don't mind, I'll skip the speech, take my leave, and return when the inevitable stench has dissipated."

All eyes turned to Hermione whose expression betrayed no emotion. She was used to dealing with Albus' self-assurance. "You will stay here or we can bring your father into this, Albus."

Albus sighed heavily and waved his hand aimlessly about, "Go for it. He's likely to agree with me, though he'll suggest we all leave but then the things won't get set off-since they're no doubt triggered by either pressure or doors. You're welcome to search the place yourself and find out but after so many years you ought to know what will happen. James might not have been here for long but Fred and Roxy have and Teddy helps on occasion. Honestly, you know what they're like."

"That's beside the point, Albus."

"Is it? What is the point, Aunt 'Mione?"

"Respect, Albus. Learn it, live it. It gets you far."

"I respect your authority, Aunt 'Mione, I do. But I also respect my brother and cousins' abilities. Right now that respect means I have to acknowledge that they've boobie trapped the dorms with any number of explosive devices."

Hermione nodded. She knew Albus was very frank and rarely uttered an untruth, he sometimes skirted to whole truth but she'd never known him to lie outright. That and she knew he was right, Fred and Roxanne had been boobie trapping the first year dorms and common room since Fred's third year and James joined them the year after. Teddy helped on occasion, usually only with the truly spectacular ones and since this was his last year it was a given that he would want to make an impression on the young first years. She sighed, "I want everybody to stay here, including you, Albus." A wicked grin spread across her face. "It seems we're missing a few students," she paused while everyone stood confused. "James, Fred, and Roxanne seem to have forgotten to welcome you all in person. It only seems fair that they open your doors and act the prefect for a bit."

"Hermione Weasley, a counter prank?" a masculine voice queried. "How unlike you. I dare say, Ickle Ronniekins seems to have rubbed off on you."

"Hello, Harry," Hermione replied with a smile. "Come to see what's changed?"

"In a way. Though mostly I'm here to make sure my sons haven't completely demolished the place. Given where they come from it's entirely possible." He grinned. "How many times did we manage to destroy some bit of the castle in some way? I think fourth year was the worst but I blame the Horntail for that."

"You mean how many times did _you_ manage to destroy some part of the castle? At least once every year, I think. Though I think second year was a close contender for first."

"That bloody snake had a hard head. The demolition of the Chamber was not my fault."

"The demolition of the Chamber wouldn't have happened if you hadn't dropped your wand. For Merlin's sake, Harry, for a bright wizard you were rather dim back then."

"Dim? Me dim? And I suppose Won-Won was so much brighter, hexing with a broken wand?"

"He was defending me."

"And I was a bit preoccupied with the unconscious redhead lying on the stone floor clutching that damn diary."

"Besides, if you want to talk smart hexing with a broken wand just look at Lockheart. He's _still_ in the mental ward."

Harry smiled, "If I remember correctly, you thought he was rather brilliant at the start of that year."

"I did not," she replied indignantly. "I thought he was handsome, there's a difference, Harry."

"Is there? I've noticed many brilliant wizards are also quite handsome, look at me for example."

The first year girls giggled as if to confirm that statement.

"Whoever said you were handsome?"

"_Witch Weekly_, Ginny, you at one point, the tittering girls, and just about every other member of the female population."

"Tabloids don't count, Harry, they put you up there because you saved the wizarding world."

"I'm still up there, 'Mione. So's Ron, for that matter, which means you can't call them idiots without sounding like you think Dear Ronald isn't handsome. Admit it, I've got my father's devilish good looks which I'm sure the girls of this school will agree I've passed on to my sons."

Hermione snorted.

"It goes both ways, you know. Brilliant wizards are handsome so it stands to reason that brilliant witches are fetching. Take Ginny, for example."

Hermione grinned, "I'm the most brilliant witch of my age, Harry."

"And thus she reveals the veiled compliment."

"Don't let Ginny hear you say that."

"I might just tell her myself and see if she'll finally put you out on the sofa for once." Another male voice interjected.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked right as Rose squealed and ran for her father, "Daddy!"

Ron swung his daughter up in his arms, "They figured you could use a partner in teaching. And considering how well we work together they figured I might as well be the one to partner with you."

"You pulled some strings, didn't you?" Hermione stated flatly.

Ron shrugged, "Being the best friend of the savior of the wizarding world has it's perks."

She smacked his arm, "Ronald Weasley."

He grinned, "Yes, love?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Much as I know you just love to row, there are children present and I think we can agree your version of making up is not suited for their eyes." Harry stated. "Wouldn't want to traumatize them or anything."

"Acting the hypocrite are we, Potter?" a feminine voice asked from the portrait hole.

"Ginny?" the Golden Trio exclaimed.

"Why aren't you at home?" Harry asked.

"You took too long," she replied. "And Lily refuses to go to sleep without a story from her daddy. I told you not to spoil her."

"She's not spoiled," Harry stated. "She's loved."

"And all she has to do to get what she wants is give you puppy eyes."

"She learned from the best, love. And we can afford it."

"I noticed she has a new unicorn. And a dragon. And a real pony. They weren't there last week."

Harry shrugged, "We went shopping."

"And you just thought she needed another unicorn, dragon and a pony?"

"They were on sale. Or, the pony was at least."

"Right. A pink pony just happened to be on sale."

"I didn't buy it pink." Harry stated with a frown.

"And I suppose it came with the strapped on horn too? Don't you think you're indulging her a little too much?"

"Maybe a little, but I'm not about to return the pony. She loves the thing and bought the horn with her own savings."

"She's nine years old, Harry. She doesn't need a pony."

"Maybe not but I think it'll do her some good, Gin. She's going to need someone to talk to while I'm gone. It's a good pony, very reliable and he already likes her immensely. She's nine, she doesn't need to be watched 24/7. Tell her I'll be home in ten minutes." And that meant the discussion was over. At least for the time being.

Ginny turned and walked away, the portrait closing behind her.

"You bought a pony." Ron stated.

"Can I have a pony, Daddy?" Rose asked.

"See what you've done?" Ron stated.

Harry laughed, "Don't play dumb, Ronald. She's going to find out as soon as she get's home, might as well tell her now."

"What did you do?" Hermione asked.

"He bought the sister," Harry stated with a grin. "Ickle Ronniekins just couldn't bear to think of denying his daughter a pony, and since it was on sale, why not? You don't find ponies for sale very often these days."

Hermione looked aghast, "Ronald!"

"Thank you, Daddy!" Rose exclaimed as she threw her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Ron grinned.

James sauntered into the common room, "Mum says you're in deep shit." he stated as he passed his father.

"Language!" Hermione admonished.

Harry sighed, "I imagine I am. James, release the boobie traps before I'm tempted to give you detention and take house points. Ron, good luck." And with that Harry walked out of the common room.

Hermione turned to her husband who lowered Rose to the ground and waited for the storm to begin. "My office," she seethed. "Now."


	3. Chapter 3

Albus lay on his bed, arms behind his head. The maroon canopy above his bed a blur without his glasses on. Sleep was ever elusive as usual and he could hear his dorm-mates whispering to each other across the room.

"Since it appears nobody's gettin' to sleep anytime soon, why not play a rousin' game o' explodin' snap?" one student inquired.

Immediately a round of agreement went through the dorm and curtains pulled back. Albus pulled his glasses on and sat up, observing his dorm mates as they settled into a circle in the middle of the room. There was one head that looked very much out of place, a white blonde boy that was a stark contrast against the darker blonde and brown haired boys in the room. For the life of him, Albus couldn't remember why that head was familiar and why it seemed he would still be out of place even if there were other boys with closer colors. And then it hit him.

"Malfoy?" Albus exclaimed.

The boy turned, "Yeah?"

_Bloody hell,_ Albus thought. "What are you doing in Gryffindor?"

"I got sorted here."

"But...you're a Malfoy...Slytherins, the lot of you," Albus stammered.

"Obviously not. I was just as shocked as you are. Frankly, I'm a little afraid of why my dad's going to say when he finds out."

"Can't be any worse than what my dad's likely going through right now."

"What do you mean?"

"My dad bought my sister a pony, and turned it pink. Mum's right pissed, and as my brother stated when he entered the common room, my dad's in deep shit. He adores her, all of us really, but he spoils her."

"Who's your dad?" an auburn haired boy asked.

The rest of the boys looked at him with shocked expressions.

"What?" the boy asked. "Is this one of those things that everybody but the Muggleborns know? Because I'm Muggleborn, so I don't know much about this world."

"My dad's Harry Potter," Albus stated. "Or if you want to go with his full title, which he hates and will probably hex you into next year if he hears you using it to address him, he's Lord-Baron Harry James Potter-Black, Order of Merlin First Class. Or you can call him the Chosen One, or The Savior of the Wizarding World, The-Boy-Who-Lived...twice. But he prefers Harry, or Mr. Potter."

The boy looked at Albus, shocked and a little scared. "I've heard stories about him. He survived the killing curse when he was a baby."

Albus nodded. "And again when he was seventeen. You'll hear about it in History of Magic, I'm sure. If Binns doesn't put you to sleep first."

"Sounds like a lot of pressure on you," the boy intoned.

Albus shrugged, "Not really. I get more pressure for my name."

The boy frowned, "Why?"

"I'm named after two headmaster's of this school, one of whom was considered a very wise man, if not the wisest. The other was the only man known to have successfully double crossed Tom Riddle without being found out. A very proud Legilimens."

"What's that?"

"A person who can basically read thoughts and see memories. Not everybody can do it, and it takes a lot of training to do it well. Then there's the art of Occlumency, which is the opposite or the defense against Legilimens. My dad can do both, though his Legilimency isn't nearly as good as Snape's. His Occlumency barrier is almost impenetrable by all but the very best Legilimens. You need to learn both to be an Auror."

"What's an Auror?"

"It's somewhere in between a muggle policeman and a soldier. The best of the best, and they fight the cases the Hit-Wizards can't handle. My dad's the head of the Auror department, my uncle is the assistant, and my grandfather runs the entire DMLE."

"Keeping it in the family?"

Albus grinned, "I suppose. Then again, my other uncle is a kind of weapons provider, he runs a joke shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Sometimes he comes up with things that aren't very appropriate for pranks and work better in the field. Of course, I've a multitude of uncles who do various jobs, none of which are in the least simple," he tapped his chin thoughtfully. "We have a curse-breaker for Gringotts, a Dragonmaster for the Ministry, Two Aurors-my dad being one-, the Minister's assistant, the DMLE head, a weapon's provider/joke shop owner...yup, that's it, for the men at least. My aunts are another story entirely."

"How big _is_ your family?"

"Quite large, actually. And we're all Gryffindor's...well, except Uncle Nev's wife but they're sort of adopted."

"Ye don't want to cross the Potter-Weasley clan, lad. Ever." one of the other boys stated. Albus recognized him as their second cousin, Cian.

"You're one to talk since you're part of it, Cian." Albus stated.

"Never said I wasn't," Cian replied with a grin.

"Irish," Albus sighed.

"I'm only _half_ Irish, Albie."

"You act like you're _all_ Irish."

"And proud of it."

"As nice as the family banter is, could we get on with the game?"

"Sure, Logan." Cian replied as he started dealing out the cards.

The boys played until well past midnight and finally had to stop when almost half had laid down and fallen asleep in the middle of the room. Albus crawled back into bed, deposited his glasses on the bedside table, and tugged the curtain closed before letting his head fall onto the pillow where he promptly fell into a deep sleep.

Harry ran a hand through his black hair and sighed heavily. "Ruddy lesson plans. It's like homework but somehow worse."

Ron chuckled, "Sounds about right, though Hermione has a different opinion, claiming their loads of fun to organize. I'm sure her students get loads of homework."

Harry smiled, "No doubt. Which is exactly why I intend to avoid excessive paperwork outside of class. The problem is trying to fit all the theory bits in without assigning loads of essays."

"Maybe Hermione will help," Ron suggested as he bounced a color changing tennis ball off the wall.

Harry snorted, "Right. Just like she helped us when we were in school. We're adults, Ron. I'm afraid she'll tell us we ought to be able to do these things on our own."

"I'll ask if you don't want to. She likes me better anyways."

Harry rolled his eyes, "She married you, Ron, that doesn't mean she'll do everything you ask."

"Maybe not," Ron replied with a shrug. "But the worst that'll happen is a row and considering how well those end up I've got no qualms."

"You're mad, you know that."

"Mmm. Damn right."

Harry shook his head, "Fine. Ask your wife if she wants to help, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"Will do, brother, will do."

Harry watched his brother-in-law leave the office and turned back to his plans. It was mostly the later years' theory that was tripping him up, fitting in the Ministry requirements as well as the ones he feels are important. His eyes were beginning to droop and his head was lolling forward when the fire flared green and Ginny's face appeared.

"Harry," she cooed.

He jerked his head up and looked towards the fireplace, "Hello, love. How's Lily-bean?"

"Sound asleep, just like you left her. I was calling to see when you'd be home tonight?"

Harry pulled off his glasses and rubbed his eyes before replacing them, "I honestly don't know. I have to finish these lesson plans and get them in to McGonagall before tomorrow and right now I just can't figure out where to put some of the theory bits, mostly for the sixth and seventh years."

"Maybe you should take out some of the not required bits."

Harry shook his head, "I've already taken out quite a few, and the ones that are left are rather important, to me at least."

"Well...you could always open the DA again. Put the more advanced of the not-required spells into that curriculum, and that way if people actually want to learn additional defense they can. It could sort of be like pre-Auror training."

Harry brightened, "Ginny, you're a genius! I knew there was a reason I married you."

"What, it wasn't 'cause you love me to pieces?"

Harry grinned, "That too. I'll Floo McGonagall to get permission. I should be home soon, love."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

The fire returned to normal when Ginny's face disappeared and Harry threw a pinch of green powder into the fire, "Headmistress' office!"

"Harry! What can I do for you? Lesson plans coming along?"

Harry smiled, "They're coming fine, Minerva. I've hit a bit of a snag though. I was wondering if it would be possible to open the DA again. It'd be more of a pre-Auror training with more advanced defensive spells that aren't required in the basic curriculum. I wanted to add some spells to the original class but I can't fit them without bumping Ministry requirements."

"I was wondering when you'd ask," McGonagall replied with a smile. "Of course. I suggest it starts no sooner than two weeks after regular classes so the students have time to situate themselves with their schedules."

"I was thinking it'd be more for sixth and seventh years with testing for fifth years who want to join. It might open up in later years but for now I want to sort of run a trial period and see how that goes."

McGonagall nodded her understanding, "That sounds reasonable. I'll need a full summary before I can officially approve it."

"How does the end of the week sound?"

"That should be fine, Harry."

Harry smiled gratefully, "Perfect. Lesson plans should be ready soon now that that's all sorted. Good night, Minerva."

McGonagall smiled, "Good night, Harry. Give your wife my regards, she's made Gryffindor proud, you all have."

Harry chuckled, "After all those rules we broke and rooms we destroyed, somehow we manage to make something of ourselves. And create another generation to wreak havoc on this school. Guaranteed you'll find my sons in the Hospital Wing nearly as often as I was if not more so."

McGonagall shook her head, "Let us hope they end up there with less severe injuries than you ever received."

"One can hope," Harry replied with a chuckle as he withdrew from the fire.


	4. Chapter 4

The first two weeks of classes flew by in a blur of Quidditch tryouts, pranks by Fred, Roxanne, and James (sometimes individually), Albus receiving packages of candy, and various other havoc wreaking events performed by the Potter-Weasley clan. Harry looked over the DA class roster, noting the presence of Teddy and Victoire with a smile, both written in Victoire's fanciful script.

Early the next morning Rose Weasley woke in her dormitory bed confused about the apparent silence. The youngest Weasley home was rarely silent and even less so in the mornings due to her parents' penchant for rising early, Hugo rose next and, in his barely awake clumsiness, would proceed to make all manner of noises as he went through his morning abulitions. There was usually some form of minor disagreement going on between her parents, one that usually resulted in at least one dish being thrown and consequently broken by her mother. When Rose and Hugo were young they used to fear for their parents' separation but after one particularly nasty row that left the entire contents of the china cabinet scattered across the floor Rose asked in between sobs if her parents were going to get a divorce. They'd both looked struck by the question.

"Merlin's vermillion knickers, Rose, where'd you get that idea?" Ron Weasley had demanded.

"Well," _sniff_, "you and mum are always fighting and throwing things and Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny never do that."

Her father had chuckled, "I'm sure Aunt Ginny throws plenty of things at Uncle Harry."

"But not the whole cabinet."

Ron looked back at the decimated remains of their china cabinet, "Possibly not, but that's easily fixed."

"It's scary, daddy! The way you and mum always yell..."

Ron sighed and ran a hand through his ginger locks then looked back at Hermione, turned to Rose and whispered, "Do you want to know a secret?"

Rose had sniffed and nodded.

He leaned in closer and smiled, "I think your mum is pretty when she's mad, especially at me. Though I may have gone a little too far this time."

Hermione raised a brow, "You think?"

"I try not to, it hurts my head."

"Your father and I love each other, Rose. We fight because...well, we're both stubborn people and your father's a git."

"Well...yeah, but I'm your git."

Rose saw the look that passed between them, so full of love and admiration, and she knew then and there that that's what she wanted. Someone to look at her like she was the greatest thing in the world. A few years later Hugo had come inquiring to Rose about their parents' penchant for epic rows. She had smiled and patted his head, "They fight because they love each other."

He'd frowned in confusion, "But if they love each other, why do they need to fight?"

Their father had come in then and chuckled, "You'll understand when you're older, Hugo. Beware of sassy, know-it-all girls who aren't afraid to mother you."

"Sassy am I?" Hermione had asked with a cocked eyebrow. "And if what I do to you is called mothering, then I'm worried about your childhood."

Ron had simply slid his arm around her waist and kissed the top of her bushy head.

"I should be telling Rose to beware of stubborn boys with dirt on their noses."

A small row had managed to ensue from that.

Rose rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up in bed, looking about the dormitory at her sleeping classmates. She opened her trunk, the contents thrown in without any form of organization-she'd inherited her father's eating and cleanliness habits-and rummaged through for her mother's battered copy of _Hogwarts: A History_. The book wasn't up to date but most of the major events of the castle that weren't included in her edition had included her parents and were told often enough at home, usually before bed. She was halfway through when the other girls started stirring in their beds. "What are you reading?" one of the girls asked.

"_Hogwarts: A History_, my mum's copy."

The girl frowned in confusion, "Why would you want to read that?"

Rose smiled, "It's interesting, and I love reading mum's notes. Some of them were made when she was my age."

"Who's your mum?"

"Hermione Weasley, formerly Granger, Order of Merlin First Class."

"Harry Potter's best friend?"

Rose nodded, "One of them. My dad's the other. Harry's my uncle."

"Your family's huge."

Rose chuckled, "I suppose," she sighed. "I'm going to miss sunday dinners at the burrow, everybody packed into the dining room."

"Sounds noisy."

"It is. It's happy though. Lily usually shows off her new tutu that my uncle bought her-he spoils her so much-and Hugo ends up flying into a tree. At least one of my uncles gets drunk on firewhiskey and Fred'll slip a bit of singing soda into his drink."

"Singing Soda?"

"Uncle George's invention, it's a soda that makes you sing your thoughts. Tastes like regular soda-or nothing at all-which makes it great for parties."

"George? The owner of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes? Why haven't I seen that on the shelves?"

Rose smiled, "He put a cloaking spell on it so that younger people can't see it. He had issues with the hormonal teenager's singing inappropriate things and McGonagall got right pissed about it. I think the age of sight is eighteen."

"Then how come your cousin gets it?"

Rose raised a brow, much like her mother would at her father, "Fred's George's son, he's got special access to everything in that shop and a few things that aren't. We all do, really, but he's got even more than the rest of us. Of course, now that I've told you why you can't see it, you'll probably be able to see it next time you're in one of their shops. If he asks, tell him Rose is a blabbermouth."

The girl giggled, "I'm Valerie Finnegan."

"Oh! Your dad's an auror too! He and my dad are friends, they go out for drinks sometimes," Rose exclaimed. "Dad always comes home right pissed and mum tears into him about it and makes him sleep on the couch."

Valerie nodded, "They sound...happy."

Rose's eyes grew wide and she covered her mouth when she realized how her statement sounded, and then she giggled, "It's how my parents are, really. They bicker and row till the walls shake and china breaks, then somehow, my dad ends up saying the right thing to melt mum and they're all over each other again."

Valerie smiled, "Oh, okay. My parents do that too, though not as often as yours, I'm sure. And nothing really ends up breaking."

Rose shrugged, "Mum's usually the one who throws things at dad."

Over in the first year boys dorm, Albus stirred and sat up in his bed. After looking about the room and trying to focus his tired eyes he remembered his glasses on his bedside table and pulled them on. Scorpius Malfoy was sitting up in his bed, back against the headboard, and an open book resting on his drawn up knees. The image was so like Al's cousin that he couldn't help smiling fondly before clearing his throat and wiping the expression from his face. Scorpius looked over, "Hey."

"Hey," Albus replied. "D'you know the time?"

"Something like eight, I think."

Albus sighed, "Better start getting ready for breakfast."

Scorpius made a noncommittal sound and continued reading.

"Oi! I know you're a Malfoy and all but typically people put down their books to go down to breakfast. You're worse than Rose!"

Scorpius frowned at the comparison, "How am I anything like your cousin?"

Albus rolled his eyes, "You've got your nose in that book like you hope to absorb it and anyone who tries to take it from you be damned."

"I don't see how that's wrong."

Albus chuckled, "It's not, but it's irritating."

Scorpius shrugged, "That's your problem if you find my interests irritating. I never said you had to like them too."

"Whatever. I'm going down to eat, you're welcome to join me."

Scorpius sighed and set his book aside, "Might as well."

The pair reached the bottom of the stairs at the same time as Rose and Valerie. Albus, having apparently inherited his grandfather's charm, bowed gallantly, "I see my cousin has found herself a breakfast partner. Would the two of you care to join us?"

Rose barked a laugh at her cousin, "Sure, why not."

"Fair maiden," Albus said as he extended his arm to Valerie who took it with a dainty giggle.

Rose rolled her eyes and gagged dramatically. Scorpius raised a brow at her antics and smiled before stating, "I wasn't really all that hungry, too busy reading, I suppose, but he dragged me down here."

"I gave you a choice," Albus stated indignantly.

Rose cocked a brow, "Reading can be enjoyable, Albus, though right now I could do with a good breakfast."

"Dad says you got your mum's love of books and your dad's appetite," Albus stated. "Hearing that, I'd have to agree with him. You're either reading or eating, or sometimes both."

Rose frowned, "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing except you rarely do anything else."

"I play quidditch."

"Not often."

"Often enough," Rose retorted.

"And you support a rubbish team," Albus stated. "The Canons haven't won a game in centuries."

"Someone's got to support them, might as well be me since no one else will."

"You make it sound like you're doing everybody else a service by cheering them on. Why not leave that to your dad?"

"Because he's not really cheering them on much anymore. He's gone neutral. It's frustrating but I can't say I don't understand why."

"Always the realist, Rose," Albus sighed. "Just once I'd like to hear one of your fantasies."

Rose frowned, "What use are fantasies?"

Albus sighed heavily and palmed his face, "Scorpius, please tell me you at least understand that fantasies are what make an otherwise boring life bearable?"

Scorpius shrugged, "Not really. I mean, books make my life bearable so why would I need to fantasize?"

"Exactly!" Rose exclaimed. "Someone who gets it."

"Valerie?" Albus pleaded.

Valerie blushed, "Well, um, I suppose I've had a fantasy or two that have brightened my day."

"Thank you!" Albus sighed dramatically. "Don't listen to those snobs, they don't know how to daydream properly. Frankly, I don't know how Rose can call herself a Weasley with her nose in a book all the time."

"I'm as much a Weasley as you, Potter. At least I've got the red hair to prove it."

"I happen to have auburn highlights, Weasley. Pure red hair wouldn't look good with this face."

"Nothing looks good with that face," Rose snorted.

"Snob."

"Git."

"Weasley."

"Potter."

"Nerd."

"Four-eyes."

"Pasty."

Rose gasped in mock horror, "I'm not pasty, I'm porcelain. _You're_ pasty."

"Ladies!" James interrupted as he sauntered down the stairs. "Get a move on before you miss breakfast and lose out on the bacon, you both know how Fred gets."

Albus huffed, "Not pasty," he grumbled as he marched out the portrait hole.

"I hate to ask," Scorpius muttered.

"Then don't," James replied tersely.

"But are they always like that?" Malfoy continued.

James sighed, "More or less. What's it to you, Malfoy?"

A shrug, "Nothing really. I guess I just don't have much to relate to."

James grinned, "You're still spoiled rotten like the rest of us, Malfoy. Probably more so since you're an only child, except I don't think anyone could be more spoiled than my sister."

Rose sighed, "It's true. My dad spoils us all but Uncle Harry bends over backward just to see her smile. I understand why he does it but that doesn't make it any less extreme."

"I don't think I'm spoiled," Scorpius replied as they left the common room. "I mean, yeah my dad buys me a lot of the things I want but he makes me earn most of them, granted it's usually nothing terribly difficult or problematic, and sometimes it's simply because I did as I was asked, but I can't just ask for things."

Rose frowned, "That doesn't sound like the Draco Malfoy my dad lectured me about, according to him your dad's a slimy git who only sided with the good when he saw we were winning."

James rolled his eyes, "Your dad's also highly prejudiced against anything with white blond hair and a pointed chin. Reasonably so but it's still prejudice."

Rose shrugged, "I managed to keep that in mind during the lecture. My dad hates your dad for something he _didn't _do that could have minimized the pain inflicted upon my mum. God forbid the man try to protect his own family from his deranged aunt."

"We are not our parents," James intoned. "And thank Merlin for that."

"Amen, cousin."


	5. Chapter 5

Scorpius sighed and watched the Weasley/Potter cousins banter back and forth across the Gryffindor table. Biscuits flew, laughter carried, and somebody stole all the bacon which he was bartering off for favors and chocolate frog cards. A glance at the head table proved that both Professors Potter and Weasley were watching them closely while conversing with each other. At least until the Deputy Headmistress whacked Professor Weasley on the back of the head and Potter chuckled. A number of first years screamed when the frosty head of Fred Weasley rose out of a plate of bacon grinning, "Goooood morning, all," he announced. After his death Fred had taken to floating about the castle playing pranks and generally attempting to make any misbehaving student's life a living hell.

"Oi! Uncle Fred!" James called.

"Yes, dearest firstborn of my lovely sister Genevra?" Fred cooed.

"Quit scaring the first years, that's our job and has been since two years ago. Go bother Filch or McGonagall, hell, bother my dad."

Fred _tch_ed and wagged a finger, "Such language. I heard what you planned for them in the common room the first night, sounded like mediocre stuff to me."

"Oi! Fred!" Professor Potter called from the head table. "Quit corrupting my son!"

"Just as soon as you stop corrupting my sister, Potter!"

"I've done no such thing. She corrupted me."

"I don't need to hear these things!" James shouted. "I like to think I sprouted up magically and would prefer it if you didn't ruin that."

"Oh I'm sure some people would call what made you _magical_," Fred replied with a cackle when the professor threw a biscuit through the ghost's head.

"If you lot don't quit shouting across the hall I'll put James in detention and Harry can help," the Headmistress called.

"He started it!" Fred replied with a jab at Professor Potter.

"And _I'm_ ending it!" the Deputy Headmistress flung out. "I should have known having all you boys here would be a disaster waiting to happen. It's bad enough with our kids running about, there's no need for you lot to make it worse. Fred, go bother someone else; Harry, you are a professor and ought to remember that your sons aren't the only students here; And Ronald," she sighed heavily. "Behave, Ron."

There was a moment of silence before the men and ghost chorused, "Yes, Hermione."

Scorpius leaned towards Rose, "Is that what Sunday brunch is like for your family?"

Rose smiled, "More or less, except it's louder and sometimes food flies, not just biscuits and it's usually 'Yes, mum' that gets chanted. I'm glad I won't miss out on it while I'm here. Makes the place feel more like home with some loving banter flying about."

Albus snorted, "Of course it does. Wouldn't be home without someone throwing a biscuit every now and then."

Fred was floating in the rafters of the Great Hall, humming and being only slightly less bothersome than Peeves who wasn't anywhere in sight at the moment. Scorpius frowned and glared at the ghost, not at all amused by his antics. All the other ghosts were perfectly respectable if a little spooky at times, though they didn't regularly scare students on purpose as Fred was wont to do. Both the Headmistress and Deputy Headmistress were glaring at Fred and the Deputy Headmistress pulled out her wand to point it menacingly at Fred. The immediate silence was shocking, "I thought magic couldn't hurt ghosts?"

Rose smiled, "Most spells can't, but my mum found one that can and has managed to modify other harmful spells based on it. It's really quite amazing."

"And your dad's not scared of her?"

"Of course he is!" Rose exclaimed. "Uncle Harry is too. The Weasley men know to be scared of their wives because we Weasley women are a fearsome bunch."

Scorpius raised a questioning brow at Albus.

"It's true," the young Potter replied. "Dad's terrified of mum. 'Course, if he doesn't do as she says she'll bat-bogey hex him so he usually tries to stay on her good side."

"My parents aren't like that, not that I've seen."

Albus snorted, "A wise man is always afraid of his wife. Your dad might not show it but I can guarantee that he's afraid of your mum."

Scorpius frowned. He'd always thought his father wasn't scared of anything, let alone his own wife, and the idea that a woman could control a Malfoy wasn't entirely pleasing. They were supposed to be confident and more or less independent, or at least powerful enough that they could make others do as they ordered. Since the war, their power had lessened but they still had hands in pockets across the board, meaning their influence wasn't as strong as it used to be but it was still useful. Of course, the Potters and Weasleys held great sway with Potter holding two spots on the Wizengamot, one of which he had given to Hermione Weasley whom he had adopted as a sister. He was the great Lord-Baron Harry Potter-Black after all, having inherited both his father's title the Black barony upon his coming of age.

A glance showed Professor Potter conversing with both Weasleys and the Headmistress. Scorpius wanted to dislike him as much as his father did, though admittedly Draco Malfoy didn't really dislike the Potters so much as he prefered not to talk about them in pleasant conversation. It was hard to dislike a man who upon discovering there was a Malfoy in his own former house had shrugged and continued with the lesson on the shield spell while Professor Weasley sat in the corner with crossed arms and a frown on his face. He was treated as any other student, neither better nor worse than everyone else save the professor's own son who he treated only slightly more favorably though his assessments were usually harsher.

Students stood as the time for first period approached and professors left the Head Table to begin setting up. Flitwick wasn't there, no doubt as he was already in the classroom preparing another ridiculously silly exercise to prepare them for the next spell they would learn. Scorpius had already read the entire Charms textbook and had even managed to learn a few of them himself before school had started. He'd taught himself more while the professor was busy with teaching the spells to the other students. Now he was close to half-way through the book and immensely bored with the class. He sighed and stood, wondering if he should maybe just skip Charms and prepare for double Transfiguration. The one class he was at level with. It wasn't hard but he still had to work, enough that it wasn't a total waste of his time. Thursdays were double so they'd be doing real spellwork and that meant he really needed to practice because it was in a Malfoy's nature to want to look the best, even if you really weren't.

Of course, with the daughter of Hermione Weasley as competition, he had his work cut out for him.

Rose knew the majority of students had heard her uncles bickering and could feel the stares and fingers pointed at her as they whispered amongst themselves about the daughter of Ronald and Hermione Weasley. She knew the professors would expect her to be better than most if not all of the students simply because of her mother's reputation, and they obviously expected her to be rebellious because of her father's side and their reputations as well as her own cousins. A wicked grin emerged. She hated to disappoint. So far she'd managed to put herself in the top of her class, battling for first with none other than Scorpius Malfoy. Not that she tried terribly hard. Her study habits were similar to her father's despite her love of books. She'd seen Scorpius on the common room sofa with his nose in a textbook more than once. She also noticed that he was nearly half done with the charms book. Which is no doubt why he looked immensely bored with the class.

Rose didn't like jumping ahead. She liked to keep pace and fill her spare time reading mostly fiction. While Hugo was just as organized as their mother and ate just as little, he didn't like to read. To Hugo, books were a necessary evil only to be read when required. He was also the only person who could beat Rose at chess aside from their father who beat nearly everyone he played. Her competitive nature wouldn't let her give Malfoy the top spot in class without a fight, so when she walked into Charms to find him not surprisingly absent, she made quite certain she had outshone every other student to a standard her mother would be immensely proud of. She walked out of class satisfied she'd managed to secure herself the top spot for the next week at the very least, two if he skipped again.

James grinned and leaned back in his chair. His father was prattling on about defensive spells (most of which James already knew) and throwing out an example every now and then. Uncle Ron played the part of the "attacker" adding his bits about offensive spells but mostly casting. The other students were watching intently, the girls staring wide-eyed and yelping when a spell came close to hitting Harry. And none of them were listening much at all. The girls that is. The boys were hanging on Harry's every word, most of them hoping to be exactly like him. When the lesson was over, he sauntered out of the room, and would have made it had Harry not called him back.

"What? I'm gonna be late for Potions," James groused.

"Sit," Harry ordered. "Your mother will probably kill me for giving you this, but I think it's past time you had it." He reached into his cloak and pulled out a folded square of fabric which he handed over to James. "The invisibility cloak that's been handed down for generations. I know you'll use it to perpetrate pranks-you wouldn't be a Potter if you didn't. However, I would appreciate it if you kept its existence a secret from everyone except family and very close friends. And if you get caught, I will take it away."

James nodded dumbly, gazing at the silvery fabric that slid through his fingers like water. All the adventures he could have with this. He looked back up at his father, trying to form a coherent sentence, "I...it's really mine now?"

Harry smiled softly, "It is, though I do still consider it mine and I reserve the right to take it for use on a mission should I need it, but yes, it's mostly yours. Now go, or you'll be late for Potions."

James darted out of the room, hurriedly shoving his newly acquired cloak into his book bag. Ron chuckled from the office doorway, "The things we got up to under that cloak. It was a staple of our early adventures, until we learned more advanced magic and didn't need it as much."

"You mean until Hermione learned more advanced spells," Harry corrected. "We only knew what they taught us in class and none of those would have helped much by themselves."

Ron raised a ginger brow, "_I'm_ the only one who didn't learn spells ahead of my year. You learned to conjure a patronus in third if I recall correctly. And _Accio_ in fourth. Not to mention all the shit we pulled in fifth, and then there was sixth with that book."

Harry shrugged, "I _had_ to learn those spells if I wanted to survive. Hazards of being the Chosen One and all that."

"What are you two arguing about now?" Hermione sighed from the doorway.

"Nothing, love," Ron replied. "Just reminiscing."

"About what? Hate to say it but there aren't many truly happy memories of our years here."

"Adventures under the cloak. Ruddy brilliant bit of fabric, that is."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You gave it to James, didn't you? I saw him running down the halls shoving something in to his bag and he's been asking for it for years."

Harry sighed, "We haven't much use for it now. It only fits one of us and I rarely use it these days now that I'm not in the field as much."

"You do realize McGonagall is going to give you a good talking to about giving him that when she finds out," Hermione threatened.

Harry shrugged, "Can't be any worse than what Ginny'll say when she finds out."

Ron cackled, "She's gonna go ape-shit on you-"

"Ron!"

"-especially after that whole pony debacle-"

"Which I'm still mad at you about."

"Maybe she'll actually put you on the couch for once."

Hermione shook her head, "How can you be happy about your best friend's not so positive situation with his wife?"

Ron grinned, "He married my sister, that's how. We've been over this, love."

"You two do realize I'm right here," Harry interjected.

"I don't recall the discussion."

Ron's grin took a turn Harry prefered not to be in the presence of, "I'm sure you do."

Harry knew she did. Hermione never forgot anything. Especially things that Ron said or did. And that slowly deepening blush confirmed his suspicions. His two best friends had been discussing his marriage shortly before, after, or possibly even-Merlin please no-during...well, he didn't want to think about that. He suppressed a gag and stood to leave, hoping he could get out before he heard anything truly mortifying. He'd just have to come back later and perform some serious cleaning spells on all the desks and then he'd scrub them thoroughly by hand for good measure because while replacing one desk wasn't much of an issue, replacing thirty-some-odd desks when-hopefully-only one was actually vandalized was a bit too much.

"It has quite slipped my mind," Hermione stated primly while tugging on the hem of her lavender sweater.

"Then I'll just have to jog your memory."

And that was when Harry made a mad dash for the door.


End file.
